Schoolyard
by jessk12
Summary: Just something that came to me, I can do more than one scene in the schoolyard, just to see what people think of the idea, so review and I may put up more in time.
1. After the holiday

Schoolyard Friends

This is just a one-shot of the type of thing that happens with me and my friends, not based on anyone, just a thing that we had started doing in english which made me think. To sum it up, this is just a bit random. I am not sure how a good writer I am but if I'm inspired I do get carried away sometimes. I may 'carry' on this, like make up lots of little scenes in a schoolyard and keep posting them up as chapters...or something like that.

* * *

Setting : RCMS, bright sunny warm day, on the yard

Characters :

Jess

Abbie

Caitlin

Okay, here goes.

* * *

(It was the day after coming back from a few weeks holiday, everyone was catching up on the latest gossip)

Jess: So, what'd yous all do in the holidays? Anything exciting?

Caitlin: Not really, I didn't do much to be honest, I relaxed, played out, laughed at your orangeness! (everyone falls about laughing)

Abbie: I went to the caravan for like 4 or 5 days, it was really good, Ashleigh fell off the tyre swing!

Jess: Yeah, but that's just the type of thing she'd do...

Abbie: Oh yeah and Mollie got pushed into the pool (she smiles, thinking back)

Caitlin: Ha, bet she deserved it?

Abbie: No, I was just bored.

Jess: You always do some pretty bonkers stuff when you're bored. You were bored at mine once so we made cake mix, random. You got bored in english so you starting drawing my 'imaginary' friend. I DO NOT HAVE AN INMAGINARY FRIEND. Maybe 7 years ago!

Caitlin: Are yous all going on msn tonight?

Jess and Abbie: Yeah. Big convo again?

Caitlin: Mhmmm, exactly. But, Jess, don't you DARE take the mick about me and Abbie being smaller than you. Just because you're tall, we might be small to you, but you are just weirdly tall to us.

Abbie: And addicted to orange.

Caitlin: And carrots.

Jess: Mkay, we get the idea. I like the colour orange, big DEAL.

Abbie: And you play for a football team with an orange strip, coincidence?

Jess: Yeah it is. Because before I joined I hated orange. Leave it at that.

(Whistle goes for Year 7 packlunches)

Jess: Talk to yous later, k?

--


	2. Snow day

Schoolyard Friends

I decided that I will add another sort of chapter, still, I would like you all to read them and tell me what you think. All advice needed. Also, if you would like to give me ideas on other things to write a sort of script for, then just message me.

* * *

Setting : RCMS, indoor lunch, snowing, January

Characters :

Jess

Abbie

Caitlin

Ashleigh

Gabbi

Here is another shot at it.

* * *

(It is indoor lunch and people who get buses home will be going home soon, walkers will be ringing parents)

Caitlin: I'm going to have to go, my mum is going to be here in a minute.

Abbie: No, just wait right, none of us are going yet, we all get buses, and Jess is going to walk out to the bus with us and then she'll walk home.

Jess: Yeah, my mum is letting me stay at home until she gets in from work, I bet my brother goes out and has snowball fights...

Ashleigh: I don't know how they do it, I'd get too cold, I could manage like half an hour. That's it.

Gabbi: Ha! I love the snow, I think it's really cool. Can't wait to get home. Might throw my little brother into the snow, headfirst of course (everyone smiles)

Jess: Sounds fun, the snow is great for taking pictures of, beautiful white blankets of snow across Ponteland. Actually, I might do that.

Caitlin: Look I'm going to go right, my mum hates driving in snow, and doesn't like to be kept waiting.

Abbie: Okay, bye Caitlin. Ring me later on, tell me what you've done in the snow, k?

(Caitlin walks out, carrying her bags and wearing her coat)

Ashleigh: Abbie, what time do you think our bus will get here? I hope it comes soon, I want to go home and have a hot chocolate!

Jess: Mmmm, nice warm hot chocolate (she smiles and everyone else laughs at her)

Gabbi: Jess, snap out of it, dream about it later. You sure that it's okay walking to our buses with us then walking home by yourself?

Abbie: I think it'll be here soon, don't think the high school is shutting, it might be though so I dunno really.

Jess: Gabbi, I'll be fine! I walk home by myself everyday, nothing different, except the snow.

Ashleigh: But what if there are paedos out and about because they know we're finishing school?

Abbie: Ash, there are no paedos in Ponteland. God, woman.

Gabbi: You never know...

Jess: Off this talk, I do have to walk home, but I've walked the same way for 3 years, I really don't think I'll be kidnapped at any point.

Ashleigh: Okay! Oh my god, how long does it take for our bus to get here?

Gabbi: Our driver is dead slow, what do you expect, he doesn't even put his foot down if he's half an hour late.

(Teacher walks in the room calling for Bus 220)

Abbie: That's us! (She gets up, followed by everyone else and on their way to the bus gate they zip up their coats)

Jess: HEADS UP! (She throws a huge snowball at the back of Ashleigh's head)

Ashleigh: OI! That hurt, you know. How'd you like it?

Jess: I wouldn't...(She smiles and joins them again on their walk to the bus)

Abbie: Right then, here we are. Thanks Jess.

Jess: It's fine. I guess I'll see you in a few days if this snow lets up anytime, if not, msn?

Gabbi: That'll be good. Talk to you later then. (They all get on the bus, except Jess, who stands there until they're gone)

Jess: Time to get walking, the snow is getting worse...

(She walks off in the same direction that she has gone for 3 years, nothing different about her. But definitely the weather)


End file.
